


Broken Bones

by WindyQ



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Gonkillu - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, If Gon doesn’t mention Ki is pretty either in his head or outloud once per fic of mine I’ll die, Ki has trauma, M/M, Mmmm creative titles award goes to me wow I’m so stupid, Rofl not beta read cuz I won’t subject anyone to me or my writing, So yeah tw mentions of Ki’s past nothing in depth mostly brushed over but be, angst with happy ending, careful, gosh give Ki the love he deserves, of course the fic how many times can you write of course Windy of course, plz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyQ/pseuds/WindyQ
Summary: “Killua... Killua. I promise! I promise I won’t! Or else I’ll stick a needle in my eye!”Killua lifts his head slightly to look at Gon, his cheeks and under his eyes cherry red, tear tracks glistening against his skin, and snot running from his nose. Most people looked hideous when crying, but not Killua, Killua is still gorgeous beyond belief.Killua sniffs, looking to the side in shame.“Can you stick something else in your eye instead?”Gon nods giving Killua a big toothy grin.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 21
Kudos: 116





	Broken Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Me knowing things like this don’t get views unlike fluff pieces. This sign won’t stop me because I can’t read. This was og for a tumbles ask, but I didn’t really fill it out well enough orz, so I decided to just post this as is and someday I’ll fulfill that better! 
> 
> Ahh big sorry if I’m even less active this month 😭 it’s my big depression month b day blues holiday blues winter blues all mixed into a nice package of f you. I thought I’ll apologize this once for this month versus everytime I post lol rip.

“It hurts, Gon...” 

Gon immediately stiffens, Killua’s fingers digging into his black tank top, his head buried in the crook of Gon’s neck. 

He adjusts his hold on the younger boy slightly, trying to ignore how Killua’s weight shifts and favors the right, where his leg hangs significantly more and at an awkward angle. Killua had said it was a clean split... 

Killua had looked at him calmly and spoke with only the slightest bit of shake to his voice, that it was a clean split, it would heal no complications. That it wouldn’t take more than a few months at best. Killua had teased he wouldn’t heal as fast as Gon because he’s not a weirdo. He had looked him in the eye and said he was fine. He was used to it, and had broken his legs before. Plural. 

Gon felt sick, of course, his twisted family broke his bones over and over, of course, they made Killua train like that.

He had pulled the boy flush to his chest ignoring his squawks and flustered responses, but Killua had still shown very little signs of being in pain. Even when he lifted him up, the most that escaped his lips was a sharp gasp and a small whimper. 

Of course, Killua was in pain, he was just selfless beyond belief. It makes Gon want to run as fast as he can, so Killua won’t have to be in pain anymore. Moving fast would probably only hurt him more though. 

His heart rate quickens when Killua says those words. 

“It’s okay, we’ll be there soon, okay, Killua? Leorio will be able to make Killua better I’m sure!” 

—

That’s not what hurts Gon. 

It’s not his leg. 

He thought he was gonna lose you again. 

Seeing that dark shadow over Gon’s face, Killua... was terrified. What if he failed? What if... 

—

Gon heart practically leaps out of his chest when Killua starts to tremble against him, and warm liquid spills onto his skin, and it’s anything but comforting, not like a warm shower. 

“Killua?!” 

His throat constricts, voice raising in pitch, as he stops dead in his tracks. 

He bends down, adjusting Killua as gently as he can, so he doesn’t cause him more pain. He sets Killua in his lap sideways, the boys face still pressed in his neck, his hair tickling Gon’s skin. 

“Killua? Killua, what’s wrong?” 

What a dumb question. It was obvious, but Gon wants to, he wants to heal Killua’s pain somehow, see if there’s anything he can do before they keep going. The trek was going to be long regardless. 

He presses the pads of his fingers against Killua’s back, gentle but strong, trying to comfort him by rubbing them against his protruding shoulder-blade. His other fingertips linger near his broken leg anxiously. 

“It’s really bad, huh? It’s really, really bad, don’t worry, we’re almost there, it’s okay, I’ve got Killua.” 

Killua shakes his head against Gon’s shoulder. 

If that’s not it, then what...? 

“Killua? What’s wrong? Killua? Speak to me, baby, what’s wrong?” 

Huh?

—

Huh? 

Killua’s mind goes blank, and all of a sudden his leg doesn’t hurt, doesn’t burn, his chest burns and his ears rage in hot-red, and he can’t hear a word coming out of Gon’s mouth, not a one. 

He pulls himself away from Gon’s warmth, Gon’s safety. He wants to stay so bad, every cell and membrane in his body wants to keep his face against Gon’s skin. His skin that is like a heater warming Killua’s flesh and bones. 

He tugs his neck up, and pushes himself just slightly away from Gon’s body, still in his lap, but not against his chest, not against him. 

Killua forces himself to stop crying, buries it all beneath the surface, his blue hues glossing over, and his lips tugging into a thin line. 

Of course, he was just being a baby, he was stupid, he was weak, he was worthless. He couldn’t take a few whippings without crying? Milluki was right. He was a baby. A big one. He can’t take a broken leg? He’s dragging Gon down... 

“Stop.” 

His voice goes ice-cold, the opposite of his guts which feel like they are on fire, he might puke. The opposite of the raging pain in his leg, throbbing in warmth, easing the agony for just a few moments. 

“I’ll handle it myself from here. I can crawl. I’ve done it before. Piggy made me crawl the first time I was ever poisoned. I’ll be okay.” 

I won’t be a baby. I won’t drag you down. 

Gon’s eyes flicker with confusion, concern, rage, and an emotion Killua can’t make out, as he reaches out and grabs Killua’s wrist gently. 

“Killua.” 

Goddammit. Don’t. Killua can’t... he’ll give in, stop don’t talk to him like that. That kindly. 

Killua bites down on his lip willing his eyes to stop burning, slapping Gon’s hand away. 

“Don’t. You should g-go...” 

“I am not leaving Killua.” 

Killua can’t look, not at Gon’s burning determined gaze. 

“No! I’m just being a baby... GON GO!” 

Gon uses his strength to tug Killua back, the boy’s head resting on his chest. 

Killua squirms in his grasp, but Gon won’t relent and Killua is weaker right now. 

“Killua...” 

He already knows the answer, he doesn’t even really, truly want to hear it, but... he has to for Killua. 

“Has no one ever called Killua that when he was sick?” 

Killua head snaps up to look at Gon, those big blue eyes wide and filled with anger, brimming with tears. 

“What are you talking about Gon?” 

“Aunt Mito... she used to call me baby when I was sick, and, and, when some of the fishermen came back from dangerous trips they’d greet their wife’s like that. To make them feel better. They’d call them baby.” 

Killua stares dumfounded for moments, his cheeks slowly flushing red. 

Killua buries his face into Gon’s chest, and Gon uses his free hand to gently play with Killua’s hair. 

“N-no...” 

It’s muffled, but thanks to Gon’s keen hearing he catches it. Clearly Killua’s response to his question. Of course, no one was ever there for Killua when he was sick soothing him. Of course, they’d only tell him he’s weak and a baby. 

“I’m sorry, I said it out-“ 

“It’s fine... y-you can say it again.” 

Gon hums into the top of Killua’s head, slowly readjusting his hold ever so carefully slipping his hands under Killua’s knees. 

“Killua, baby, I’m going to lift you up, okay?” 

Killua nods against him, and Gon goes slow as if he had been stopped by an hourglass and put in slow motion. Killua grips his shirt, letting out a small whine of pain. Of course, he doesn’t cry, or scream, his family taught him everything but. Gon truly despises those people. He wants to- 

“Gon?” 

“P-please don’t leave me...” 

Of course, he won’t, Killua he won’t... he thought he’d made it clear earlier, but he’d tell Killua as much as he needed to hear.

Oh. 

Something clicks. 

“Killua... Killua. I promise! I promise I won’t! Or else I’ll stick a needle in my eye!” 

Killua lifts his head slightly to look at Gon, his cheeks and under his eyes cherry red, tear tracks glistening against his skin, and snot running from his nose. Most people looked hideous when crying, but not Killua, Killua is still gorgeous beyond belief.

Killua sniffs, looking to the side in shame. 

“Can you stick something else in your eye instead?” 

Gon nods giving Killua a big toothy grin. 

“Of course, anything for you, baby!” 

Killua goes red, somehow more than before and quickly hides his face once more. 

Gon giggles, burying his nose in Killua’s hair, giving him a kiss. 

He doesn’t stop calling Killua as such, pouring in as much kind and gentle affection he can. 

He’d be there for Killua like his family had never been.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: writing causally 
> 
> My brain: how can I add Killua’s trauma and how badly he was treated into this 
> 
> The boys about 17 here 
> 
> Thank you for reading, truly. Oh gosh imma cry like people put up with me that they read my dumb things, I’m so lucky. Like this mess? Mess oh a person? You tolerate me maybe? My messy dumb things someone reads and oh gosh I’m just I’m so lucky. Especially thank you to the few who comment on my works, I do feel lots of people don’t even read my things cuz Gonkillu, but like having the few that consistently read my dumb stuff and comment I feel it doesn’t even matter if lots ignore my stuff, like I’m so lucky I have you guys thank you. Like if you look at anything lower than well Beau, I hardly ever got comments, like two maybe three a fic. and for someone with 20 stories well, I suppose if I didn’t start getting ‘em rec I might’ve just dropped out. But the few people who have been there with me day one really kept me going. So thank you so so much I’m blessed. Especially given how uh meh I am and how much I needa improve. 
> 
> Osooekdkss sorry I’m just v open and bluntly selfish and big dumb, thank youuuu! 😭🤧💙
> 
> If you want to see me complain lol or! Just want loving Ki hours all the time cuz Ki deserves better! You can find me on my tumblr! http://windyqs.tumblr.com/ twitter! https://twitter.com/windsqs or on my discord! I also rp Ki there and I could always use more rp buddies or friends I am a lonely bean WindyQ#6831


End file.
